365 Days
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: "I will love you 365 days a year. For now and ever." Neddie Valentines Day One-shot. Sorry its late!


**I know that this is a late Valentines Day One-Shot, but here it is!**

**I do not own HOA or anything else  
**

**I present: **_365 Days_**  
**

* * *

Nina's POV

**February 14, 2015**

I absolutely **hate **Valentines Day! I mean what's the point? Guys have 364 days out of the year to be nice to us, and to tell us that they love us, and they choose February 14th to do that! It's just absolutely selfish that they choose that one day out of the year to spend **way **to much money on an unnecessary gift that's supposed to say 'I love you.' If they want to say I love you, then they should open up their damn mouth and say it.

I'm just glad that Eddie isn't one of those guys who goes all out for Valentines Day. It's just another day out of the year. It shouldn't be a big deal. Guess that's it for my rant on Valentines Day.

-Nina :-)

I looked up from my journal to see Joy and Amber standing in front of me. "Nina Martin. What do you think you're doing?" asked Amber.

I looked at them both. Both of them had their hands on their hips and their eyebrows raised. "Um, writing?"

Joy grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my bed. "No, you are supposed to be getting ready." She walked over to the wardrobe. "Now, do you want to wear a dress or a cute outfit that involves pants?"

"Wait. Getting ready for what?" I asked.

Amber looked at me with disbelief "Your Valentines date with Eddie. Duh!"

I stared at both of them. "I'm not going."

I turned around and started to walk downstairs. Amber and Joy chased me down the stairs and cornered me in the kitchen. "What do you mean you're not going?! You have to go! It's like... mandatory! It's the law!" exclaimed Amber.

"I understand why you guys want me to go out with out Eddie tonight. It's Valentines Day. I just don't think that Valentines Day is that important. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go upstairs."

I made my way upstairs, closed the door and laid down on my bed. I put my earphones in my ears as **We Found Love By Rihanna **came on.

* * *

"Wake up! Nina wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Eddie standing over me with a smile gracing his face.

I slowly sat up as I looked over at my clock. 10:58. "Can I help you handsome stranger?"

Eddie faked hurt as he laid down next to me on my bed. "Stranger? I don't think I'm a stranger, but I'll let it go since you said I was handsome."

I rolled my eyes at him as I turned on my side to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a boyfriend come and see his girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrow at him "Ok! I wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight. You know? As a Valentines Day date. I planned something really special."

I huffed as I got up out of bed. I walked towards the door and opened it. "Out."

Eddie's eyes widened as he got up. "What? Did I say something? Neens?" I pushed him out the door as he looked at me with confusion written across his face.

Oh my gosh! He doesn't get it does he? Last week, when we went out he took me to this cheap food truck, where I got food poisoning! This is exactly my point. He has 365 days out of the year to make me feel special, but he chooses tonight to do that. The night where **everyone **does that! There's nothing special about it.

I'm just done with Valentines Day.

* * *

I looked down at my phone. 11:15. 45 minutes until this horrible day is over. Since its the weekend Victor didn't give us a curfew, so here I sit. In the dining room just listening to music. Eddie walked over to me and sat next to me. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?" I turned my body at angle so that I was looking directly at him.

He rubbed the back of his head as he answered me sheepishly "Not really. No. Do you mind telling me why?"

"You don't get it do you? Last week you took me to a food truck where I got food poisoning. For our three month anniversary you took me into the town where you took me to a gas station where you bought me flowers that died within the next hour. There are 365 days in the year. Last year when we went out for Valentines Day we did the most romantic thing in the world. You took me to a place that reminded me of home. We ate at a really nice restaurant, and you told me that you love me."

"Yeah, but-" Eddie interjected.

"I'm not done. That night you told me that you loved me 18 times. From then until now, you've said that to me like 6 times. That's an entire year Eddie!" I stood up and started pacing around the room "I'm tired of guys waiting until that one day a year to say 'I love you.' or 'You're beautiful.' What happened to those other 364 days in the year? Why do you choose to today to be romantic? You saying it to me today doesn't make it special. People think that that they have a legal obligation to do so."

I stopped pacing for a minute to look at Eddie. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

He stood up from his seat and grasped my hands into his. "I'm so sorry. I never realized that. Even if I don't say I love you everyday. Just know that I do love you. 365 days a year."

He tilted my head up as he softly pressed his lips down onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my body closer to his. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. As the kiss got deeper and deeper I realized that I am utterly and completely in love with Edison Miller.

* * *

**February 14, 2020**

"Oh my gosh! You remember that! Now, I look back on that, and I'm just like... wow." I exclaimed.

"Yeah. You were so mad that you didn't talk to me for like 30 minutes." said Eddie

Eddie and I are here in our new place, back in the states. I loved England, but don't get me wrong there's no place like home. Together we lay on our bed reminiscing all of our Valentines Days together. "Speaking of Valentines Day. We need to talk about something."

"What? Are we going to make a new memory?"

I turned on my side to look at him. "You know how you said that you'd love me 365 days a year?" He nodded his head. "How would you feel about loving two people 365 days a year?"

Eddie's eyes lit up as he realized what I was saying. "Wait. So you're-" I smiled so big as I nodded my head. I laid back down on my back as Eddie slowly lifted up the bottom of my shirt. He kissed my stomach repeatedly before he said "I will love this baby 365 days days a year, but I will forever keep my promise of loving you 365 days a year, every year."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review!  
**

**Again, sorry its late!**


End file.
